


Honeymoon

by robertstanion



Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [17]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, can u believe it, honeymoon fic, i cant, mentioned smut, my 50th fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: It's John and Xander's honeymoon, and John's hungover
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764349
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my 50th fic, and to commemorate, have some fluff with absolutely zero angst. this is mildly nsfw due to the fact the first part is their wedding night. enough said. 
> 
> tws: mentions of PTSD and anxiety
> 
> oh yeah, the songs are:  
> Temporary Fix - One Direction (first part)  
> Why Don't We Go There - One Direction (second part)

They went home that night unable to stop smiling. They’d gotten a cab, with both of them having consumed alcohol that night. How couldn’t they have not? It was their wedding night, it was a party, a time to celebrate, so why shouldn’t they be celebrating? John was cuddling up to Xander in the back of the cab, running his hand repeatedly over the bumps and cracks in Xander’s hands, and Xander ran his hands through John’s hair. He placed a kiss on his husband’s forehead, and watched as John smiled gently, closing his eyes.

They payed the driver and Xander swung John’s arm around his shoulders, walking them up to the house. Xander was the one to unlock the door, managing to keep himself steady despite the amount he’d had to drink. He helped John inside, and John was giggling, lost in himself, clinging on to Xander. “I’ve got you, Mr McNamara-Lee,” Xander said and lifted John up, causing John to laugh. It was a rare occurrence. He never got to hear John laugh that hard, and it was always something he treasured. He carried John up to their room, and set him on the bed as Xander slipped out of his suit jacket, hanging it up on the hook.

He looked over at John, who was clearly struggling to get out of his own. Xander smiled softly and approached him, sitting on the bed, holding John up as he unbuttoned the material, kissing John softly as he did, John giggling again. He slipped John’s arms out of the jacket and placed it neatly on the bed beside him, and John tried to get out of his shirt, struggling with that as well. “You are _so_ drunk,” Xander laughed, unbuttoning John’s shirt.

“We got married, hush.”

“Don’t ever get this drunk again, okay?” Xander said as he slipped John out of his shirt and John pouted.

“Okay, just because I know this hangover is gonna _kill_ tomorrow morning.”

“Well, we have a month to recover,” Xander reminded and kissed John, only for John to pull him down, kissing him harder than Xander had been kissing him to begin with. Xander’s smile grew as he held John’s waist, letting his hand dip underneath the fabric. He felt John’s smile widen as the kiss deepened yet again. They didn’t need to communicate. Xander knew how John was feeling, and he felt the same. It was their wedding night, it was reasonable.

John was already at it, fumbling with Xander’s belt to get it off. Xander had noticed the look in John’s eyes mid way through their first dance. It was delight mixed with another emotion, and Xander had kissed him to lead him on. They’d laughed together after, but they both knew they’d end up tangled in each other that night anyway. They also knew they’d end up wearing the other’s shirts the next morning.

Xander didn’t mind. He slipped off his suit pants to the floor and John, being the childish drunk he was, squeezed his husband’s ass. Xander laughed then as he kissed John again, shaking his head. “You’re gonna regret doing that tomorrow morning.”

“I know,” John said, unable to stop smiling.

Xander shook his head again, slipping John out of his own pants, leaving them nearly naked, continuing to kiss John gently, but harsh enough to get the point across. They’d been through so much together, like when John rang Xander in the middle of the night in the early stages of their relationship simply because John missed him, that, and also because he couldn’t sleep. Those calls seemed to be enough for John, settling him enough to sleep, and Xander knew because the line would go silent. It was a temporary thing between them until they saw each other the day after, but it was fine for them, even if it was just for that night.

And there was also the time John rang Xander in the middle of a mission even though they weren’t supposed to have contact. The primary reason for _that_ call was because John hadn’t stopped thinking about Xander all day, and John had missed Xander for an entirely different reason. Still, they had a good time on call, well, Xander did because he was the one to control John, but it still felt good to know they got their temporary fixes of each other. They were each other’s good night, and neither seemed to care.

Still, through the kiss, Xander could taste the alcohol John had been drinking all night on his breaths, and the scent locked them both in to each other. John was beginning to get needier, and his body language was enough for Xander to understand what he wanted. Even back in the cab, he’d felt John kissing Xander’s neck every once in a while, and it’s how John ended up climbing, or attempting to climb, over Xander in the backseat. The one thing that stopped him from doing so was the seatbelt. Now, they were nearly naked with each other. It wasn’t like they hadn’t fucked before, but this was special, this was different. They weren’t in a rush. They were together and they were okay, finally.

“I’m hitting the lights.” Xander announced, breaking the kiss to flick off the lights. They’d had this planned for weeks. It made it slightly more special, in a way. It would be hands on skin, and the touch of each other to guide them. They’d roll around in the darkness together after, like they usually did, which consisted of John just jumping on Xander for no reason, and they’d be content. They were always content.

Xander stripped them both, feeling every curve of John’s body as he kissed him again. He could feel John’s smile and it made Xander smile wider than before. They were both happy with each other, and they could cure each other’s aches and pains with a single touch. There wasn’t a need to feel weakness around each other, they were married now, and it was the best thing to happen to them both.

After, Xander flicked the lamp on beside him, catching his breath as he looked at John, covering his lower half with the duvet covers, the alcohol starting to wear off. Xander rolled on to his side and looked at John, smiling again. He moved John’s hair out of his face, and John, instinctively, crawled on top of Xander. Xander laughed softly and wrapped his arms around John, kissing his hair. “Tomorrow, we go on our honeymoon. Are you excited?”

“Very.”

* * *

The next morning, they were on a plane. They didn’t want to spend the entire four weeks away from Hatchetfield, so they’d booked one week to go to a different location, specifically a hotel by the beach in a warmer area than Michigan, and spend the other three at home. John wouldn’t take Xander’s sunglasses off of his head, with a raging migraine, causing him to throw up on the plane a lot. Xander had laughed at him, but ended up hugging him after, kissing his hair. When they got off the plane, and with their luggage, they headed straight to the hotel. By then, John must have drank at least seven bottles of water to help with his migraine.

Luckily though, the headache faded by the time they arrived at their hotel. They walked up, and Xander helped John into the room, with John still a little woozy. They didn’t pay attention to the interior very much, and John went straight to the bed, taking off his jeans, leaving him in Xander’s shirt. Xander sat beside him after he drew the curtains closed. The room was immediately plunged into darkness, and John sighed, relieved. He handed Xander his shades back, and cuddled under the covers. “Can we take things slow this week?” John mumbled, as Xander watched his husband.

Xander nodded and lay down as well in his hoodie, wrapping his arm around John. “Of course, sweetheart. And it’s our honeymoon. We’ll do whatever we want this year. We’re away from Michigan for a week. I know you’ll worry about work, but think about all the places we can go here, the things we can do. God, we’ll end up fucking every night this week, no doubt, but we’ll be setting each other free. Because guess what, John? We’ve got all night and we’re going nowhere. We can stay here, or we can go on a ride around with the car we hired out in the cold night’s air. Me and you, and only me and you.”

He watched John’s face curve into a smile as his eyes remained shirt. “That sounds wonderful, but I think I need to sleep off the rest of this hangover.”

“We’ve got seven days, take all the time you need,” Xander said and kissed John’s hair as John curled into him. “Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well.”

“Night, Zee. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Xander said and squeezed him gently.

When John woke up, they went for a meal. He was better, and his headache was non-existent by that time. They talked about anything, they laughed over wine, and Xander made sure neither of them got drunk. They headed back to their hotel room, not wanting to do much else, so they put some movie on on Netflix and they ended up showering and changing into pyjamas, curling up with each other as they watched.

Xander wouldn’t tell anyone about what John was truly like. To his coworkers, John was the strongest man in the force, but to Xander, John was the complete opposite. John’s PTSD diagnosis had been something they’d worked through, and Xander had been there for him. He’d wiped John’s tears with no judgement, and ensured he never let the secret slip. There would never be a right time or place to share that extreme secret with anyone, so it stayed between them.

It was the same for John when he thought of Xander. Nobody _but_ John knew about Xander’s anxiety, and he helped Xander through many a panic attack, being a frequent sufferer of them throughout his life. It was best for Xander to not go through them alone anyway as they could be damaging, but right now, as they lay next to each other, there wasn’t a fear in the world about suffering with their anxieties.

He was glad he made a move, deep down, and he could admit that he was glad he’d made a move with Xander. He didn’t want to be the one to let Xander slip through his fingers before he at least made a move on him, and he’d wanted to get addicted to him, and he was glad he’d been the one to claim Xander before anyone else. Whenever Xander raced through his mind, he felt high. Maybe it was because he realised he was finally happy with Xander, and maybe it’s because he’d let himself get addicted to Xander’s personality or his looks, but he wasn’t letting him go any time soon. He was married to the best man in the world.

He nudged Xander, causing Xander to look down at him, and John caught him in a kiss as the movie continued to roll on in the background. Xander smiled and cupped John’s cheek as they both relaxed with each other. When they pulled away, John looked up into Xander’s eyes and whispered _I love you,_ only for Xander to do the same. They nestled back into each other and watched the movie they’d put on, which didn’t end up being as shitty as they thought. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day, and neither of them wanted to change anything.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> rEgUlArs COmMenT ANd KudoS aRe AppReCiAted


End file.
